projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Masters
Ken Masters is a video game character of the Street Fighter series. He is one of the main characters from the series and is well-known as Ryu's partner, friend and rival. Ken is also stated to be the second most popular character in the series, coming second to his best friend. Like Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strive to become stronger. Profile When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline or his son would become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. At first, Ken was very hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to go back to the United States, but later began to respect his master. He even enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each others' principal rivals. When Ryu was 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ryu decided to travel the world in order to continue his training, whereas Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for his master, Gouken, and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken competed in many different Martial Arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them. While Ken did not participate the Street Fighter tournament, he participate in the premiere U.S. Martial Arts tournament that had been previously won by Charlie. Along the way, He met a very attractive girl named Eliza, who later became his girlfriend. After winning the U.S. martial arts tournament, Ken returned to his training ground to tell his master Gouken the good news. There, he witnessed his master's "death" at the hands of Akuma. Enraged and grief stricken, he attacked Akuma, only to be knocked to the ground by a single blow. He began wandering the world in search of Akuma, and his friend Ryu wanting to tell him what happened to their master, and also hoped to win a match against him. He eventually found Ryu in seclusion. Ryu is dejected upon seeing his long-time friend, but Ken made him go try out a spar anyway. After winning, Ken realized how stressed out his best friend had become ever since his championship fight with the Muay Thai master Sagat. Ryu explained to Ken that deep within him there's a burning rage - a power trying to overcome him. Giving Ryu his red headband, Ken told him to stay focused, which greatly cheered Ryu up. Ken returned home and begins training harder, knowing even with his recent feelings, that Ryu is always stronger than he looked. Ken began to wonder about his own life. Ryu seemed to be on the right track again, but what about him? Along the road to proving himself again, he encountered the heiress Karin Kanzuki, who told him she had followed his career and was trying to best her own rival Sakura Kasugano(whom, fittingly, happened to be a fan of Ryu) to prove her superiority. Ken advised her it's good to have a rival, not for supremacy, but to keep on training harder and focusing. With this, Ken found himself again and became focused once more. Going off to meet up with Sakura, they too have a friendly match, and Ken finally realized that Ryu has the right idea all along. Both he and Sakura began to travel to find Ryu, but their path crossed with that of Shadaloo dictator M. Bison. Ken confronted him but was easily defeated and placed under Bison's hypnosis. Bison then used a brainwashed Ken to lure Ryu out of hiding. Once Ryu showed up, Bison made Ken fight him though Ryu won and managed to release Ken of Bison's mind control. Ryu then proceeded to fight Bison but lost. Just like his friend, Ryu turned into a slave of Bison's Psycho Power. Sagat appeared and, enraged by Bison's actions, engaged Ryu in an attempt to break Bison's mental grip on him. Ken, aided by Sakura, attacked Bison. This intervention, along with Sagat's presence, made Ryu come to his senses. A recovered Ryu fought Bison once more and eventually defeating Bison with a powerful Hadoken. Ken was happy to see his old friend again. With a promise of a new duel, the two part their ways. In Street Fighter IV, Ken is now married to Eliza as his Street Fighter II ending and she is pregnant with his son. Ken enters to see Ryu again while being called with his wife Eliza. Later after the destruction of the BLECE project of S.I.N. who also held at the tournament he and Ryu are searching for their master Gouken and both noticed he's alive. After that, the two parted ways again as he visits his wife Eliza at the hospital where she gives birth to his son Mel which Ken welcomed his birth son to the family. Once Ryu discovered theat their master, Gouken is alive and survived Akuma's attack by emptying his heart and minds with Power of Nothingness, then seals Satsui no Hadou within Ryu's body, Ken and Ryu are praised by their master, being told there are nothing left for them to be taught, as they are now prepared to be a true master, left while entrusting their student's future. In Street Fighter III series, Ken is seen training his son Mel some martial arts moves but ends up beaten by his own son by punching him to his testicles as his wife Eliza scolds him for it. At this point, he also trains Sean Matsuda to fight and to win a martial arts tournaments as the latter always lose the fight. He tells him to beat Ryu but the latter lost against him. In 3rd Strike, he gives his championship trophy to Sean but refuses and wanted to train harder for himself to be a true champion, much to Ken's proud of his student and considers him like he is part of the family. He is currently an American martial arts championship. Crosspedia Entry The All-American Martial Arts Champion and a student of the same school as Ryu. Working as the President of the massive Masters Corporation, he lives a busy but happy life, supported by his wife Eliza and young son Mel. Having removed himself from the strict daily routine of training, he has started to feel a gap between himself and Ryu, his friend yet also his rival. For a while this concerned him, but Ken finally came to understand that his desire to protect his beloved family is a source of power unique to himself, and he decided to seek strength in a different manner from Ryu. The opposite of the stoic Ryu, Ken has an affable and friendly personality. Although extremely confident, he also has the ability to back that confidence up. The evil brainwashed version of Ken, Violent Ken first appeared in the animated Street Fighter II V, then made a brief appearance in a canon Street Fighter Alpha 3 (despite it still normal), then SNK vs. Capcom: Chaos, Project X Zone 2 and canon Ultra Street Fighter II whereas this form is given a different palettes than the original Ken, particularly the flame attacks color becomes purple and the red eyes, while in SvCC and UFSII has most of his body parts, gi and hair palettes being toned to much more darker. Gameplay Ken first appears in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive and reappears in Chapter 8: The Domain of Dreams in Project X Zone. For Project X Zone 2, he first appears in Chapter 17: Road Combatants. In both games, he is partnered with Street Fighter protagonist and best friend, Ryu. His moveset consist of his many signature fighting moves, such as Hadoken and Shoryuken. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Power of Nothingness Gi (ATK +332, TEC +25, DEX +25, HP +5000) Accessory: Large Prayer Beads (ATK +30, DEF +240, TEC +25, DEX+25, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Project X Zone 2 Enemy Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Project X Zone 2 Enemy Auto Skill List Themes His theme for both titles is a remix of the Volcanic Rim stage from Street Fighter IV. During their Multi Attack in Project X Zone 2, both Ryu and himself get an instrumental remix of Itoshisa to Setsunasa to Kokorotsuyosa(or Heartwarming Feelings) from Street Fighter II - The Animated Movie. Music Project X Zone -Volcanic Rim Stage-『Extended』|Volcanic Rim Stage (Project X Zone) Volcanic Rim Stage -Oceania-|Volcanic Rim stage (Project x Zone 2) 恋しさと せつなさと 心強さと(PXZ2 BGM)|Heartwarming Feelings (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Ryu & Ken Masters List of Quotes - Ryu & Ken Masters (PXZ2) Gallery Ken 2.jpg|Ken doing his special move Ken Solo Attack (Project X Zone 2).PNG Ken Multi Attack (Project X Zone 2).PNG Street Fighter II Anime Tribute.PNG Ken 1.png Ken 3.jpg Ken.jpeg image-3.jpeg KenSFVC.jpeg|Street Fighter vs All Capcom Ken Masters Portraits .png|Ken Masters Portraits Trivia * Originally only called "Ken", he gained his last name when toy company Hasbro got the license to add the characters from Street Fighter II to their G.I. Joe toyline. It is widely believed, though never confirmed, that the name was given to avoid copyright confusion with the character of the same name from Mattel's Barbie toyline. * In Project X Zone 2, Ken Masters and Ryu are one of two American and Japanese pairings. The other two characters that consist of American and Japanese pairings are Gemini Sunrise and Sakura Shinguji from Sega's Sakura Wars series. Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses